The Order of Things
by HolmesianDeduction
Summary: The story as told by Azariel Celeste, Othello's second in command, who has an uncanny secret.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_One rainy day, about a day or two after Ororon's older brother, Othello showed up, a strange young woman appeared on my doorstep claiming to be the second in command to the Seiryu Army. Her name was Azariel Celeste. She was a tall, slim woman with long, auburn hair and deep, cobalt blue eyes, and she was dressed in a severely cut, dead black suit. When I first introduced her, there was mass pandemonium. Ororon's maid, Lucy, went into a frenzy of cleaning, Othello was ecstatic, and even Ororon seemed glad to see her. Soon, she and I had formed an unlikely bond. Not too long after that, I discovered why…_

_Chiaki_


	2. Part 1: Earth Angel

**Part 1: Earth Angel**

It had been a long and rainy day, now it was a dark and rainy night. _God, I hate the rain!_

Sighing, Azariel turned back to her laptop and continued typing her field reports.

"Tell me, my dear," Othello managed to squeeze beside her in the chair, "Why do you continue to write those reports? The king is here, I am here, but still you write. Why?"

She shrugged indifferently, "Old habits are hard to break." She shot him a sideways glance, "You of all people should understand that, my prince."

Othello grimaced, "Yeah, whatever…and stop with the 'my prince' stuff. My name is Othello Farelle. Call me by my name."

She shook her head, "As you wish…and if you must know, I'm writing these reports for myself. Not you, and not Ororon. It gives me a sense of peace that I can't find among the senseless clutter you choose to surround yourself with, Othello."

Dropping the subject, he slipped his hand under her suit jacket. "Hmmm…" he murmured, "I should have never sent you to heaven as a diplomat…you've reeked of angel ever since…."

Azariel arched an eyebrow, "Oh? So now that's a bad thing?" She shrugged off her jacket in an attempt to thwart him.

"Oh no," he muttered into her neck, "It's quite alright…it's a very enticing scent now that I think about it."

Deciding that she might as well take a break from typing, she ran her narrow fingers through Othello's longish blonde hair. _Oh well, my wrists were cramping up anyway…_

Sighing, she batted his hand away from where it was tugging at her shirt collar, "Watch it. I'm not one to trifle with, my prince."

Othello shrugged, "True…but as you often say, I _am_ a prince, so maybe it is _I_ who should not be trifled with?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Prince or not, I _am_ your second in command, and if you ask me, you sir, are harmless."

He smiled slyly, "Second in command is what you are, true…but if it weren't for politics, I imagine you'd be much more than just my second in command."

Catching his meaning, she narrowed her eyes, "Get out of here! I have work to do!"

He looked at her sadly, "Is your work more important than me?"

She smiled, "Yes it is." Turning back to her laptop, she continued typing, "Besides, I find much more pleasure in my work than with you. Now be quiet before I—"

_ Ahhhh!!! _

Suddenly, Azariel sat bolt upright in her chair, eyes wide, "What was that?!"

Othello looked at her with his strange blue eyes, "What was what, Azariel?"

She frowned, "You mean to say that you didn't hear that? That scream?"

He raised an eyebrow quizzically, "No. I haven't a clue what you're going on about." He smiled crookedly, "Now where were we?"

She shrugged, "I believe I was telling you—"

_ Oh my God!! _

She stiffened. _There it is again…could it be?_

Leaping from her chair, Azariel grabbed her coat and bolted for the door. Grabbing her shoulder, Othello spun her around to face him, "Azariel, where are you—"

His eyes widened as he saw the look of pure agony etched on her pale features, and biting his lip, he let go of her.

As he watched her rush out the door, he felt something tickle his hand, and looking down, he saw a single, gray feather.


	3. Part 2: Azariel's Wish

**Part 2: Azariel's Wish**

The rain poured in sheets as Chiaki knelt among the butchered bogy monsters. "Why?" she whispered in a small, shocked voice, "Why?"

"Why indeed?" a cynical voice echoed from a wall above her.

Looking up, Chiaki spotted Azariel sitting high up on the wall, looking down at her. "Why did Ororon have to do all this?"

The Seiryu officer shrugged, "I don't know. I actually ponder the same thing." She laughed, "We're opposite sides of the same coin, Chiaki."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean Azariel?"

Drifting toward the ground, Azariel waved her hands, "Lot's of things. Even though, you're a pacifist, and I'm a remorseless killer, we're both in the same boat. We're both out of our element, we both have similar family situations…" She leaned closer, "And we are both involved in forbidden love…so to speak."

Chiaki frowned, "I can understand, Ororon and I, because I'm half-angel, and he's a demon…but what about you and Othello? What's the matter with two devils?"

Azariel chuckled sadly, "What's the matter? The matter is that it's not two devils." Sensing Chiaki's puzzlement, she showed her a strange emerald pendent. "See this?"

Chiaki nodded, and Azariel pressed the gemstone gently. With a flash of light, two large, gray-feathered wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

Eyes wide, Chiaki stood up. "Azariel," she breathed, "You're an—"

Nodding, Azariel winced as her wings receded back into her shoulders, "Yes, I'm an archangel."

Chiaki blinked, "Does Ororon—"

"No." The archangel interrupted her, "He doesn't know, and you must never tell him or anyone else, it would be the death of me." Her voice sank to a low whisper, "I trust you, Chiaki." And with that, she vanished.


	4. Part 3: Mistaken Identity

**Part 3: Mistaken Identity**

_-Ten days later; Chiaki's house._

Silently, Azariel slipped into place behind Othello and placed a cool hand on his shoulder.

Jumping in surprise, Othello spun around, nearly dropping his tray in the process, "Oh, it's you…where have you been?"

She shrugged, "Around." She nodded to the door, "You heading in there?"

He nodded, "I'm going to try to get Ororon to eat…why?"

Azariel ran a hand through her long, dark hair, "Could you hang on for a few minutes? I'd like to speak to his majesty Ororon privately."

Othello frowned, but sat down anyway. "Alright," he said jokingly, "but next time, I'll have to execute you."

She stopped and glanced down at him, "Would you really do that? After all you've been through?"

At this, the devil prince's face darkened, and he turned away, "Do what you will Azariel. I won't stop you."

Smiling sadly, Azariel stooped down and kissed his forehead tenderly before turning away, "Thanks, my prince."

Sighing, Othello watched as she disappeared into Chiaki's bedroom.

* * *

Sighing, Ororon looked up from Chiaki's comatose body as the door clicked shut. Noticing Azariel's presence, he frowned as she carefully locked the door behind her. 

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here, Azariel?"

Not responding, she knelt beside the bed alongside him. It was then that he noticed the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He frowned, "Azariel? What's the matter?"

Staring at him with her strange, cobalt eyes, Azariel took his hand in hers.

"Ororon…" she began tentatively, "Ever since Futaba died, and I became Othello's second in command; you have been my only true friend." She paused, "I trust you with all my heart, and I want you to know that Othello is not the reason I came here. Chiaki is."

Ororon frowned, "What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand."

Shaking her head, she continued, "Over a hundred years ago, I came to Hell to fulfill a dream I could never have even contemplated in my homeland. Disowned by my mother, discouraged by my father, I set out to do what none of my kind had dared to do. I became a reliable diplomat to Heaven, as well as the second in command to the general of the Seiryu Army, at the time, Futaba was still in charge…"

Ororon shook his head, "I still don't get it. Your kind? Your homeland? You're a devil, same as me or Oth—"

"That's where you're wrong, my friend." Azariel looked up, "Watch." Suddenly, she unfolded a pair of ash-gray wings, "You see? I am no devil, Ororon. I am Hell's only warrior archangel."

The king of Hell gasped, "How long have you been hiding this? Does Othello know?"

She shook her head, "No, not even Futaba knew. I've been keeping up this charade ever since I first arrived. Shortly after Futaba's death, it seemed that I might have been falling in love with your brother and his quirky ways. I even thought of telling him my secret…" she sighed, "but I suppose in my heart, I still blamed him for Futaba's demise."

Ororon shook his head in disbelief, "But why now? Why did you choose Chiaki?"

Sighing sorrowfully, she got up and turned toward the window, "Because…she is my sister."

He exhaled sharply, "You mean—?"

Azariel nodded, "Michael is my father, as is Chiaki's." She hesitated before continuing, "At first I thought this was where he had disappeared to…but evidently not." Slowly, her wings disappeared. "Know this Ororon, king of Hell: I will do everything in my power to help you and Chiaki. The two of you are meant for each other. It is your destiny."

As she turned to leave, Ororon looked up, "But why me? Why would you let one such as I even get close to your sister?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Azariel replied, "Because you are my friend, Ororon Gem Farrele, and she loves you." And with that, she was gone. With a sigh, Ororon slumped back to the bed.

* * *

Later, as Othello left the bedroom, he glanced at Azariel's slight frame as it hunched over her laptop. 

_What did she tell him?_ he wondered.


	5. Part 4: To Heart

**Part 4: To Heart**

After Lika, Shiro, and Othello had left for the store, Azariel remained by Chiaki's bedside, "Chiaki, are you okay?"

Chiaki looked up weakly, "Azariel, you're a…"

Azariel nodded, "Shh…yes, I know."

She coughed, "Azariel, God told me you were my—"

"Yes, it's true. We share the same father."

Chiaki frowned, "I have to find Ororon." She struggled to get up, but fell back on the pillow.

Azariel frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this? You are still ill, Chiaki."

Chiaki shook her head, "I've got to find him, Azariel. I've got to apologize."

Smiling sadly, the fallen angel opened the window nearest to Chiaki's bed, and set her on the ground outside, "Follow your heart Chiaki, I won't stop you."

As soon as Chiaki was out of sight, she closed the window and left the room, almost tripping over Kuro as he made his way toward the door.

"Hey, Kuro! Be careful with that soup! If you spill it on Chiaki and she gets hurt, I'll have to singe your tail off!"

Kuro looked up, eyes wide, "You wouldn't really do that, would you Azariel? Huh? You wouldn't do something like that to a little kid, right?!"

Azariel smiled devilishly, "Maybe I would, and maybe I wouldn't…I suggest you don't spill any of that soup, Kuro."

A few seconds later, Kuro yelled from the bedroom, "Lucy! Lucy! Chiaki's gone!!!"

As Lucy rushed past her, she closed her laptop. Smirking, she rose to her feet and strolled outside.

Stepping out into the cool November air, Azariel smiled slyly and began a slow sing-song chant:

_"Earth, Wind,_

_Fire, Water._

_Salamander, Undine, Sylph."_


	6. Part 5: Mind Quake

**Part 5: Mind Quake**

"Hey kid." A man with long, blonde hair tapped Kuro on the shoulder.

Turning around, he narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

The man smiled, "Is Ororon here?"

Flustered, Kuro stuttered, "Ummm…he's uhh…"

"Not here." Azariel jumped down from a wall, "Why are you here, Charles?"

Another tall man with short, black hair and a pinstripe suit sighed, "I should have known Azariel would get here first…"

Laughing, Azariel shook his hand, "Ah, Minister Tachibana! I'd recognize your stressful countenance anywhere!"

Turning back to Charles, she frowned, "These blokes look familiar…this wouldn't happen to be Yotsuba's crew, would it?"

"It is." Suddenly, Yotsuba was in front of her. He smiled wolfishly, "Hello, Sir Azariel. We meet again."

Azariel nodded. Yotsuba had never been a very handsome boy. He had his mother's dark hair, which he kept short, as well as his father's strange looking eyes, that, instead of being enchanting, produced a slightly psychotic look that Azariel found extremely unattractive. "So, why are you all here?"

Tachibana sighed, "We might as well tell you. We're looking for Ororon. Othello said he'd be here."

Azariel shrugged, "I figured as much." She winced, _Othello betrayed us?!_ "I can take you to him if you like."

Not waiting for a response, she slit her wrist and smiled grimly as the blood sizzled and ran, forming a large, runed circle with a pentagram inside of it.

Joining her inside the magic circle, Charles and the others looked at the second in command expectantly, "Well, sub-general, where to now?"

Azariel looked at the senior councilman with glittering rage in her eyes, "You'll see, Charles, you'll see."

* * *

Othello Farelle gazed at Mitsume with his pale blue eyes, "Maybe someday you'll kill me, Mitsume…but not today." 

"Jeeze, you're a bully." Yotsuba's voice rang out in the silence, "Not cool sir."

Startled, Othello looked up and saw the shapes approaching him. "Son of a—" suddenly, he recognized them, "Yotsuba?!"

Yotsuba nodded, "Good to see you again, sir. We came just like you said." He frowned, "Who's he?"

Othello tilted his head, "Who? Oh, Mitsume! Cute, huh? I like him, he's feisty. I think I'll take him back to the underworld with me!"

There was a moment of stunned silence and Azariel turned away angrily.

Finally, the minister of war broke the silence, "Ahem!"

Turning to face the minister, Othello smiled, "Ah! Tachibana! So good of you to come!"

Tachibana nodded, "No problem sir, all part of the gig."

Turning towards Charles, Othello raised an eyebrow, "Yotsuba and Tachibana aside, it is truly a grand surprise to see _you_ here, Mr. Charles."

Charles nodded, "It's been too long, Othello."

The prince frowned, "How did you guys get here? I didn't inform you about this incident."

Silently, the group parted and Azariel stepped forward, "I told them." Leaning into him, she put her head next to his ear, "We need to talk." Suddenly, a sword with an emerald studded hilt appeared in her hand. Turning around, she grabbed Yotsuba's shoulder, "Yotsuba! Put up a magic barrier!"

The young commander smiled, "Already been done, Sir Celeste. Now what?"

Othello narrowed his eyes, "You know what to do."

And so the Seiryu Army set to work.

That very day, a scream of inhuman proportions rocked Japan.


	7. Part 6: Betrayal

**Part 6: Betrayal**

Silently, Shinichiro Tachibana patrolled the stretch of hallway surrounding the hotel room where Chiaki was being held. Suddenly, he turned a corner, and there she was. "Sub-General Azariel Celeste." He acknowledged her presence warily.

Though he had always found Othello's second in command rather attractive, with her long auburn hair, slim figure, and deep, cobalt blue eyes, at the same time, something about her had always troubled him. Something in the back of his mind always seemed to go into a panic when she was around. Still, he couldn't help staring at her as she approached.

"Ah, Minister Tachibana, good to see you." She smiled that strangely seductive smile and looked him in the eyes, "You still watching the child?"

Tachibana squirmed, he _hated_ that smile; so seductive and sly all at once. "Yes, why?"

Nodding, she produced a small tray, "I'm to give her some food."

Sighing heavily, he stood aside and gestured down the hall, "Sixth room on your left, number's 777."

She smiled again, "Thanks." Turning away, she started down the hall until she finally turned into Chiaki's room. As she disappeared, Tachibana breathed an involuntary sigh of relief.

* * *

Stepping into Chiaki's room, Azariel breathed a sigh of relief, the hardest part of the mission was already over. She had gotten into the room. "Now for Phase Two," she muttered. Making a small incision on her finger, she watched as the blood came first in droplets, then in a steady stream as it formed the small summoning circle she needed. As the last drop of blood hit the ground, she began her incantation: 

"_I, Azariel Celeste,_

_daughter of the blue flame_

_call to my side_

_Ororon, King of Shadows,_

_Keeper of the black flame._

_I call thee to my side_

_through bond of blood_

_and likeness of mind,_

_Ororon Gem Farrele."_

Suddenly, there was a flash of black flame, and Ororon appeared, "Azariel, what are you doing?"

Azariel gathered her sister up in her arms and passed her to Ororon, "I said I'd do everything in my power to protect you two, but do me a favor."

Ororon tilted his head, "What?"

The fallen angel sighed, "Do not leave until five minutes after I am gone, and when you _do_ leave, make it flashy. If you leave too soon after I do, they'll know I helped, and I'll be executed."

Ororon nodded, "Very well, good luck."

Azariel smiled painfully, "You too." And with that, she was gone.


	8. Part 7: Othello

**Part 7: Othello**

About an hour later, Yotsuba, Othello, Azariel, Oscar Farelle, and Tachibana sat in the conference room. Othello, Azariel, and Oscar sat in chairs, Yotsuba lounged on the couch, and Tachibana crouched between Yotsuba and Othello.

Oscar spoke up, "I trust the government has been briefed?"

Othello nodded, "Yean, Tachibana pulled some strings with the humans. " He grinned, "The media's great here, we'll be fine."

Oscar shook his head and lit a cigarette, "Yeah, well humans are easy. Heaven's a whole 'nother ballgame. They know Hell's royalty was involved, they want a meeting Othello."

Yotsuba's eyes widened, "A meeting? Is that really a good idea?" He turned to Azariel, "Looks like you're back in business, Sir Celeste."

Othello shrugged, "They're all in a tizzy over it. They seem to think the big boom has something to do with the savior. Personally, I don't get it. Heaven's politics are above me." He laughed, "_Get it? Above me?_"

Yotsuba frowned, "So they want us to turn her over because she's the savior or something?"

Azariel nodded, "Yes, they believe that Chiaki's powers indicate the coming of the new godhead. It's always been their main priority to find the godhead, and nab it before Hell does."

The young commander shrugged, "Well there's no point in even meeting with Heaven, then. We don't have her."

Oscar sat up in surprise, "What do you mean, 'we don't have her'?"

Yotsuba grinned, "She ran away, man." He poked the minister of war with his shoe, "Isn't that right, Tachibana?"

Tachibana moaned and put his head in his hands, "Lord Ororon snatched her right out of my group."

Oscar frowned, "Ororon?"

Tachibana nodded, "Ororon."

Othello smiled, "Don't sweat it Tachibana, mistakes happen." He rose to his feet, "Now if you excuse me, I need to have word with Azariel privately."

Nodding, Azariel stood up and followed Othello out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Yotsuba turned to Tachibana, "Hey, what do you make of her?"

The minister of war glanced up, "You mean Sub-General Celeste? She's held her rank a long time, since before Othello took charge…I suppose she's all right…something about her bothers me though…but Othello seems to like her."

Oscar nodded, "That he does…maybe too much."

* * *

Othello turned and stared at Azariel. "What did you want to say to me?" 

Azariel looked at him dispassionately, "Whatever do you mean?"

Othello frowned, "What do you mean, what do I mean? Earlier you said that we needed to talk. Now I'm prepared to do so."

Azariel narrowed her eyes, "You betrayed us. You told them where we were. If you wanted to leave the throne so bad, why not give it to Oscar? He wants it bad enough!" She whirled on him, eyes blazing, "You make me sick!!! You could have at least told me about your plans!"

Othello winced, "Ororon is your friend…I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be upset…"

At this, the fallen angel shook her head, "Like hell you didn't!! After Futaba died, you were one of my only friends. At times I thought that I might even be falling in love with you, and not too long ago, eleven days to be precise, I thought you might feel the same way. Still, at the back of my mind, there was always the suspicion that I was simply a replacement for Futaba, one warrior woman to replace the other. Now I see that I was wrong on both accounts." She stopped and looked out the window, "It turns out, I was simply a tool," she faced him once more, "a plaything to be discarded when you grow bored with me!"

Othello's face fell, "Azariel…that's not true…I _do_ care about you, and you could never replace Futaba; you're nothing like her." He reached out with one hand and stroked her face, "You're something completely different, and that's what I love about you." As she met his gaze, he looked down at the floor, "Please don't hate me, Azariel…please don't leave me all alone…"

At this last statement, Azariel's face softened, and as she drew closer to him, she met his gaze once more, "Othello…there is something you should know about me…"

Othello smiled, "You mean the fact that you're a fallen archangel?"

The fallen angel took a step back, "How long have you known?"

He shrugged, "Ever since eleven days ago, when you rushed out the door, and left this behind." He held up a small gray feather.

She tossed her reddish hair back defiantly, "And what will you do about it?"

Smiling, he took her face in his hands, "What do _you_ want to do about it?" And then his lips met hers in a passionate kiss that broke the laws of Heaven and Hell forever.

* * *

Smirking, Oscar Farelle turned away from the scene, a look of subtle amusement playing across his features. "Oh yes, " he murmured to himself, "Much too much." 


	9. Part 8: Mitsume

**Part 8: Mitsume**

As Azariel walked into the room, she saw a shape move in the shadows. Turning on the light, she spotted a young man with three eyes, one of which was half-covered by his sandy brown hair. He was missing his left arm, and there were two fingers missing from his right hand.

She sighed, "Mitsume, what are you doing in my room?"

Mitsume narrowed his eyes, "I know what you did…I know you helped Ororon kidnap the girl."

Azariel shrugged, "So what's it to you?"

Mitsume shrugged one shoulder, "We could help each other."

Intrigued, the fallen angel sat down beside him, "How so?"

The bounty hunter shrugged, "I could tell you everything I know about the Seiryu Army's movement toward Ororon, and in exchange, you could help me escape."

Azariel frowned, "No deal. I can already find that out on my own, and I can't help you escape," she paused, looking him up and down, "But I _can_ do this."

Suddenly, Mitsume cried out as his wound began to knit together and heal. Nodding in satisfaction, Azariel passed him a small note.

Mitsume frowned, "What's this?"

The sub-general smiled, "It's a letter of introduction. That way Othello will know you were with me, and not trying to escape."

* * *

Trudging down the hall, Mitsume grimaced, _Who the hell does she think she is?_ He narrowed his eyes, _There's got to be a way to hurt the both of them…_


	10. Part 9: Garo Garon

**Part 9: Garo Garon**

That night, Azariel slit her wrists as a huge magic circle formed in her room. Sighing, she stepped into the circle and began her incantation.

"_I, Azariel Celeste,_

_Daughter of the archangel Michael,_

_Child of the blue flame._

_I call thee to my side_

_Through a bond of ancient blood._

_Lend me your aid; heed my call._

_Holy spirit of the highest rank and office:_

_Garo Garon Ganimaaru!"_

Suddenly, there was a large flash of light that filled the room. When the light faded, Azariel was no longer alone in the circle. With her was a tall woman with long, blonde hair and dark eyes dressed in a loose robe, a wooded sword resting on his shoulder.

"Long time no see Azariel Serae Celeste."

Azariel nodded, "Likewise, Garo…" she paused, "I trust you've been keeping a close eye on Ororon?"

Garo nodded, "Yes, in fact there is a Piti-Pat tribal elder attempting to summon me against him as we speak."

The fallen archangel frowned, "Will you answer the summons? It's not like you to destroy something you've worked so hard to preserve…"

The holy spirit shrugged, "No. I'll answer the summons with a rather intimidating decoy, and then I'll appear personally. The Piti-Pat will never know what hit them."

Nodding, Azariel smiled, "Thanks Garo." With a flash of light, the woman was gone and Azariel Celeste was alone in her room once more.

Suddenly the was a knock on the door and Charles slipped into the room. "Sub-general Celeste, we've found Ororon and we'd like you to come on location with us."

Azariel glanced up, "Us?"

"Myself and Tachibana, of course."

Sighing, Azariel stood up and walked over to where Charles was, "Very well, let's go."


	11. Part 10: Internal Enemies

**Part 10: Internal Enemies**

As they walked down the hall, Tachibana consulted his map, "Did you say S Prefecture?"

Charles nodded, "S Town, S Prefecture."

Glancing down at the map, Azariel pointed at a small area in one corner of the map, "It's right here."

Sighing, Tachibana flicked some blood off his finger, forming a small circle, "It ain't close…" Turning toward Yotsuba, he gave out instructions, "All right, Yotsuba, listen up. Mr. Charles, Ms. Azariel, and I will go ahead. We'll get Ororon and wait for you."

Yotsuba laughed, "_You're_ going to get Ororon? We'll see about that!!"

Sighing, Azariel snapped her fingers and the trio of officers vanished.

* * *

-_About five minutes later…_

"Ororon's hiding out in this trash-heap?!" Tachibana slammed his fist on an invisible wall, "And look at this! A shield! Are you _sure_ he's still here?!"

A nervous-looking demon with blonde hair shook his head, "I can sense him sir, it's a faint signal, but still…"

At this, Tachibana finally lost it. "Can you sense if he's safe? What will happen to Hell if he dies?! I know we can't just break down the magic barrier but—?!"

Suddenly the magic barrier began to crack.

"Amazing!" Azariel frowned, "The barrier is freezing over!"

Suddenly a shout arose from the back of the crowd, "General Othello!!"

At this the three officers, Charles, Azariel, and Tachibana spun around and gasped.

There was Othello, blood streaming from one closed eye. He smiled, "Sorry I'm late, kids."

Tachibana's mouth dropped open, "Wha-what happened to you, general?!"

Othello laughed and ruffled a battered Mitsume's hair, "Don't ask."

Azariel remained silent. Finally, Charles asked what almost everyone was thinking, "You're undoing the barrier?"

The devil nodded, "I miss the air in Hell…particularly at this time of year…let's grab my brother and go home."

As the barrier continued to crack, Tachibana wigged out, "B-but that's impossible!!"

Othello frowned stubbornly, "I don't believe in impossibilities Tachibana!!"

At this, Mitsume laughed, and looked past Othello at Azariel, "Then why don't you fix the eyeball I gouged out of your skull?" The ex-mercenary grinned triumphantly as a momentary expression of agony crossed the angel's pale countenance.

Suddenly, Othello lashed out with one foot, and the barrier came crashing down around him.

Tachibana gaped at the prince, "You did it!!"

Othello shrugged, and never taking his gaze off Mitsume, sauntered over to where Azariel stood in absolute silence, "You should have expected nothing less of me, Tachibana."

As he turned back to Azariel, he winced painfully. She was staring off into space, but her agonized expression was unmistakable, and her silence penetrated his soul like a thousand daggers. He forced a smile as the dull throbbing in his head increased. _Could she still love me like this?_ he thought painfully, _And even if she could, would she?_

* * *

Smiling, Oscar Farrele, third child of Hell's royal family, watched the scene from a rooftop. 

Lighting a cigarette, he shook his head, "So the general of the Seiryu Army broke the magic barrier…I think I'll stay on his good side, it's _so_ easy for brothers to become enemies these days…"

A young demon in a white suit nodded, "Yes sir. There's a message from Hell: the first rebellion army led by Orga has surrounded the capitol of Quran Blue."

Oscar dropped his cigarette off the side of the building, "Perfect…let's make history in Hell, shall we?"


End file.
